New Program New Lessons
by LannaJon4EVA
Summary: Set in Ginny's 7th year, Hogwarts integrates a new program bent on teahcing students more about muggles. Add Draco Malfoy as a coach and other memorable graduates and there is sure to be some Romance, Humor and general amusement!
1. Authors Note Must Read

Hey Guyz,

This is Loz, I haven't written for about a year but I decided it was probably worth doing something. About a year ago I posted the first chapter of this story but now it has been renamed and redone entirely because I didn't like the way it was going. I am still not sure I want to continue it so I definitely need some feedback if you like it or even if you don't.

It's going to be a definite romance. D/G if you haven't guessed, but I might still change that. Tell me what you want and I mite write it in, so the longer and more packed full of suggestion your reviews are, the more chance you have of your ideas and suggestions being written in! Lol….but I do have a definite idea of where I want this story to go.

So enjoy and let me know if it is worth continuing.

Luv u all

Loz

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, J.K. ROWLING OWNS IT ALL!


	2. Chapter 1

"Now Mr. Malfoy, I understand that you might be somewhat confused as to why I have called you here" Professor Dumbledore stated looking at the young blonde man in front of him.

"Yes Sir, I am dying to know………" Came the sarcastic reply. Dumbledore chuckled, even though Draco had graduated from Hogwarts the previous year, the 19 year old hadn't changed a bit and still resembled the arrogant prat that Professor Dumbledore had to deal with for seven years.

"No need to be short with me Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore chided. "I have my reasons as always. Would you like a sweet?" he offered the bowl of lemon drops to the teenager.

"No thank you Sir." Draco replied looking slightly bored.

"Alright then Draco. Onto the matter at hand then" Dumbledore smiled. "Have you heard about the new muggle awareness program that we are running as a trial this year?"

"No, sorry Sir my copy of 'Hogwarts Weekly' went missing" Draco drawled.

"No need for sarcasm Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore smiled. _Damn It! _Thought Draco_ is that man always so bloody happy!_ "Anyway, as a part of this new muggle awareness program each student in 6th and 7th year will elect two muggle sports, to increase their knowledge of muggle leisure. Then, they will be trained twice a week in each sport, and at the end of each term will compete in each sport against teams from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang."

"Well as 'fun' as that sounds, what exactly is the point of it?"

"The point is, as I explained Mr. Malfoy to increase knowledge about the activities in which muggles engage themselves giving students an overall better knowledge of muggles in the long run" Dumbledore concluded looking almost smug.

"Right, and who thought up this………program" _More like elaborate waste of time_ Draco thought

"Professor Filtwick and I thought it would be a good idea!"

"Apparently, and what does this all have to do with me Sir. I graduated last year, ergo I do not have to take part in this program." Draco almost sneered. He had never been known for being particularly courteous to teachers specifically this one, after his father and Harry Potter and the now defeated Voldemort he was probably Draco's most hated person on the planet.

"That's the thing Mr. Malfoy. I know you don't have to participate but I thought that you might enjoy it!"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, Mr. Malfoy, is that I am aware you have not chosen a career as of yet, and thus I am offering you the post of one of the coaches for this program, and due to your………special skills in the potions lab………I would like to offer you the position of assistant potions teacher, with full room and board as well as salary." Dumbledore smiled at the look of shock on the younger mans face. He knew that Draco intended to spend the next year traveling while he decided what he wanted to do with it, but he genuinely thought that spending a little more time at Hogwarts would be good for him.

"But Sir………" Draco looked honestly astounded.

"Yes I know Mr. Malfoy. I am very aware of your involvement in muggle sports, more so than you would think. I know you can dance, I know you can play the sports that they refer to as Cricket, Soccer and Touch Football, and more than that I am aware of your excellent potions skills. I think that this is a very good chance for you Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore concluded, sitting back in his chair and folding his hands over his stomach.

"I don't suppose I have anything better to do with my year then. Why not." Draco finished, hiding his gratitude with a mask of boredom.

"Right then Mr. Malfoy, if you would accompany me this way, I will show you your rooms. The students only arrive tomorrow, but a little time to yourself might be in order.

"Thank you Sir"

**-----------------**

"Hey Gin!"

"Cami!" yelled the youngest and only Weasley daughter. "It feels like I haven't seen you in absolute ages!" she continued as she enveloped the 5"9 blonde in a firm hug.

"I know! You look so different! What have you done to yourself?"

"Thanks, that totally makes me feel so good!" the shorter girl laughed! "Listen I'll explain it to you once we get on the train. We better get on soon though it looks as if it is going to leave any minute!"

"Right you are" Cami replied taking her bag and smiling as the two best friends found their way into the train.

----------------

"So Gin, explain this whole 'changed you' thing you got going on there?" Cami asked when the two were seated in their normal carriage. Ginny laughed slightly and smiled.

"Well I decided that since I am going into 7th year I have to make some changes. I got a job, earned some cash and redid my wardrobe. Im sick of getting my cousins hand me downs. I figure that if this year is going to be different it has to start with my appearance." Cami eagerly nodded her head. Whilst Ginny had always been an attractive girl there was nothing about her to set her apart form other girls in their year. She was around 5"7, with a curvaceous figure. She wasn't skinny but then again, no one would dream of calling her fat! With her cinnamon eyes and high cheekbones as well as her crimson curls that reached her lower back, she was an average beauty. However this year she had discovered make-up and her own unique fashion sense which Cami had to admit, she really liked!

"I wish I was able to get a job, instead my parents dragged me to bloody Uruguay to see my uncle."

"I don't envy you in the least!" Ginny said before opening her bag and pulling out two fashion magazines and handing one to Cami. "Check these out, I bought them in muggle London they are awesome! They have the best fashion tips!"

And that was how the rest of the trip was spent.

-------------------

"And now, one last announcement before we begin the feast." Dumbledore spoke in the long tradition of first night speeches. "As part of a new program you are each to elect two muggle sports that you would most enjoy learning, and you will have two training sessions a week devoted to learning each sport." There was plenty of excited chatter, "at the end of each term you will compete in that sport against teams from Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang. Sign up sheets will be posted tomorrow morning. Enjoy the feast!" and with that he was seated.

"Are you kidding! This is going to be so awesome!" Cami exclaimed, her face mimicking those animated faces around her. Ginny, Colin, Chris and Keith looked as if Christmas had come early.

"I already know exactly what sports im going to, that is, if they are on offer!" 6"2 brunette Chris spoke up. He was probably Ginny's closest male friend, and due to the fact that they spent a generous amount of time together many people felt that they were a couple. Ginny didn't mind all that much, after all Chris was an extremely good looking guy and very sought after by Hogwarts female, but Ginny knew one thing that they didn't. Chris was Gay. Batting for the other team. As bent as can be. But to her none of that mattered. She loved Chris and he was like a brother to her, a suspected relationship helped him out drastically and it meant no one questioned his sexuality.

"Me too! If there is cricket I am so in! I am the best damn batter my side at home ever saw!" Keith bragged much to the laughter of his friends.

"What exactly did you say Keith?" Cami asked, looking rather red and as if she was going to burst out laughing any minute.

"Thanks for that Cami, but batting in the muggle world refers to a taking a cricket bat in hand and swinging it at an oncoming ball. NOT ………and I repeat NOT what you were thinking you one track minded weirdo." With that the 5 friends burst out laughing. Cami and Keith had a love-hate relationship where one minute they were best friends and the next they couldn't stand the sight of one another. Keith came from a muggle family, and lived in muggle London, which meant that he held the advantage over Cami most of the time when it came to knowledge of both worlds. Cami herself was a little bit of an airhead at times, but of course she was loved even more for that!

"Calm down guys, seriously! You two have been back at school for half an hour and you already at each others throats!" Colin reprimanded, always the most sensible of the friends. "Anyway, I'm going to head up to the dorms, anyone else want to come?" He rose, dusted off his pants and stepped over the bench, raising a questioning eyebrow at his friends.

"Yeah I think I might since if I sit here I am only going to insulted by Keith here!" Cami rose , leaning on Chris who was sitting next to her and began to make her way to their dorms.

"Hey guys………" Ginny spoke to Chris and Keith, "Why are there two spare seats up there?" she pointed to the stage where the teachers were sitting.

"I guess we have some new professors this year………" Chris answered greatly immersed in his food.

"Yeah but who, all the classes are accounted for, even DADA which is surprise enough to me."

"Maybe Dumbledore hired more professors or 'coaches' as the muggles call them to help with this program." Keith said smugly.

"I 'spose………but who?" Ginny looked confused. Surely if new 'coaches' as Keith called them, had of been hired there would have been more than two?

"Oh well, enough dwelling on that, how about we head back to the dorms and pick up a list of the sports so we can sign up first thing tomorrow so we can definitely get into the ones we want?" Chris suggested standing up and pulling Ginny up with him. "C'mon Chris, you too!"


End file.
